warship_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Campaigns/@comment-26469408-20151203160242
Suggesting fleet/unit level composition: Normal Narvik: any composition you like, but with at least one CL or DD with good anti-sub. Equip her with anti-sub deep-charge is recommended. The five enemy DDs wont give you any threat, and the SS does not have opening torpedo. Hard Narvik: six DDs with at last level 40. At level 40 your DD should have good chance to evade enemy's firepower. Normal (hard) Matapan: I recommend six DDs with lvl 30, and you need to prapare at least 10 of them. Because normal campaign does not require a specific composition, using 6 BBs or 6 CVs is doable, but the enemy BBs have very high firepower, armor, AA and accuracy and they have very high chance to hit and damage your ships, and your repair cost does not worth the resource and core you gained. 6 CVs are fine but will cost you as much as 500 bauxite per battle. So I recommend using 6 DDs. They have good chance to evade enemy's fire, and they are very cheap and fast to repair. Prepare 10 of them with lvl30+, and replacing any damaged one. Hard (nightmare) Matapan: the hardest campaign. You have 1 BB, 2 CA, 2CL and 1DD against British's 1CV and 3BB. If you only want to achieve some (not all) S victory, all of your ships should be level 80 at least. If you want your total repair fuel cost is less than the fuel gained, level 85 is required. If you want to achieve average one of your ship is moderage/critical damaged per battle, all level 90 is doable. If you want to get half (4) SS per 8 battles, even level 100 may not be enough. Using a fast BB and modified ships is strongly recommended. Also, it is almost impossible to finish the battle before night. In short, unless you need cruiser core very bad, or you have a fleet of level 85+, do not touch this one at all! Normal Denmank Strait: 6 DDs with level 20+ and full enhancement are enough. Hard Denmark Strait: your BB and BC should be at least lvl 75 and your DDs should be lvl 50+. Equip your DD with anti-sub radar and deep charge and use line abreast so they will sink the enemy SS at the start of battle. You 2 CA can be either lvl 75+ or just lvl 1. Damaged level 1 CA can be salvaged instantly after battle. Try not use Hood and Prince of Wales :). Normal Coral Sea: 6 DDs with level 30 are enough. The enemy will not give you any trouble. Hard Coral Sea: there are two ways to do this campaign: one is using 2 high level CV (50+) with 4 medium DD (lvl40+), and equip your CV with at least 2 bomber each. Your CV will destroy most of enemy ships and you should suffer little damage, but enemy fighter and AA will shot down a good number of your aircrafts. It may cost you 50-100 bauxite per battle. Another way is using 2 CV with any level (even lvl 1 is OK) but 4 high level DD (suggest 60+), and equip your CV with 3 fighters and only 1 bomber each. Your fighter will shot down ALL of enemy's aircraft in the open air combact, but they may do little damage to enemy's ship. You may rely on your 4 DDs' closing torpedo and night battle to sink them and therefore they may damage you as well. This way will cost you 0-50 bauxite per battle, but has a chance to achieve only A victory.